User blog:Dragonofelder/Sjin's Farm Tales
This came from a idea I had. I changed it while writing it, and I have a lot of ideas of what happens next. Enjoy. Chapter One: A good nights sleep... Sjin was tired after a long day on the farm. He had harvested all the melons and pumpkins, de-assembled the quarry, and fed Jake and Charlotte with bones and fish respectably, and now all he wanted was a good nights sleep. As he walked to his farmhouse, he looked up at the strange black tower on the hill near his farm. Suddenly he stopped. A person was up there! Sjin strained his eyes, trying to see who it was. Be he couldn't see anyone. "Must have been a trick of the light," he thought as he went through his door. He yawned as he went up his stairs. Hopefully, if someone was up there, it was not Duncan or Rythian, getting ready to break the non-aggression pact. He fell onto his bed, and was asleep in seconds. However Sjin had not thought of who else it might be. Someone who now looked down on the farm with a evil grin, staring with black eyes. The person turned to the construction behind him. A crystal core was under a mixed Crystal Cluster, with other clusters on the battlements of the tower. The figure pulled out a wand and held it up in front of the core. It hummed, and began to shoot out black bolts of magic. They connected to the crystals on the battlements which made the energy arch into the cluster above the core. From that, a black spire of energy shot up into the sky. All of the crystal clusters and the core turned black, as the figure smiled. When Sjin woke, he would be faced with something to big for him to stop, or even understand. The figure laughed. Soon the whole sever would know the name....STRAWFINGERS! Please say what you think, I am going to do this when I can. Happy Yogging. Chapter Two: Shadow Dawn Sjin yawned and got out of his bed. He felt great after a good nights sleep. Walking to the window, he looked out on his farm, with the waving corn, mooing cows, and... the giant black cloud hovering over it all. "Wha?" Sjin stared up shocked. That cloud was huge! It covered the whole farm, and it was centered... around the black energy spire coming from the tower on the hill. Sjin noticed something. Wisps seemed to be falling from the clouds, slowly tumbling down to the ground. Sjin glanced at the tower again. And then he saw him. Standing in front of the spire, was a purple scarecrow. "Oh no, Oh no," Sjin ran down his stairs, and rummaged through his chest. He pulled out a old fashioned phone, with 'Sips Co emergency employee phone" the side. He spoke into the receiver, "Get me Sips Co HQ, now!" "Baaa," went someone on the end, then another voice came through. "Sjin? Is that you?" "Yeah. Sips, I ne-" "Sjin, you haven't taken a pay check in months! The sheep in accounting have had to put aside a couple gillion dollars for you, money that should be used to make high quality dir-" "SIPS!" Sjin shouted. He could hear the wisps getting closer. "Geez, what?" "My farm is under attack from wisps! I need help!" "Well... do you have transport?" "Yeah, the Spruce Moose, my plane. But these rude dudes will ice me before I can get to it." "Okay.... considering I haven't left the office in months, I'll aszzzzzz pop!" Sjin dropped the phone and turned. A wisp had flown through his window, and zapped the phone. However that gave him time to level his shotgun, and shoot it out of the air. "Glad I finally made some rounds," Sjin muttered as he ran out the door. Outside, the wisps were zapping the farm animals, setting fire to the trees, and breaking his crops. A couple moved towards him, but he shot them down and ran to Jake and Charlotte. Jake was trying to jump up and catch the wisps, but one zapped his tongue. Sjin slammed the wisp with his shotgun, then untied Jake and Charlotte then ran past the chicken coop to the hanger. The Spruce Moose seemed fine, and Sjin climbed in the front while his pets both sat in the back. He started the engine, and started down the runaway. He still had no idea were to go, but away from the black cloud and the wisps was good. In a few seconds he was up in the air. As he leveled he glanced at the tower. Strawfingers was still there, smiling. Sjin felt so angry he yelled at him, "Just you wait! I'll come back, cut off you head and mount it on a spike as my new scarecrow! Just you wait!" Strawfingers stopped smiling, and raised a... wand? Suddenly, the wisps floating around the tower came together and formed a huge wisp. "Time to leave," Sjin gulped, and opened the throttle wide. So, Strawfingers has created a cloud that spawns wisps. But how far can it spread? Chapter Three: Crack! A blot of lightning missed the Spruce Moose by a few feet. Bang! A missed blot shot down and hit a tree, lighting it on fire. Zzzz! Another bolt hit the Moose on the wing, scaring it black. "This is bad, this is bad," Sjin said diving to escape the huge Wisp behind him. Behind the wisp, Sjin could see the huge black cloud over his farm slowly expanding, moving outwards. Not good. Sjin dived down as another bolt narrowly missed his head. He needed to get back to the main chunks, where Sips Co, Honeydew Inc and Duncan's castle where. He wondered what Sips was going to do. BuuZANG! "No!" Sjin cried. The Spruce Moose had taken a direct hit! Jake howled, and Charlotte mewed in terror. The back of the plane was on fire, and unless he put down now, his pets would be toast! Sjin looked about desperately, and spotted a lake up ahead. He could put down in it, and then run through the woods away from the wisp. He would need to distract it first though. Sjin glanced down in the cockpit, and saw a red tank. He smiled. As Sjin passed over the lake, he tilted the throttle up, and the Moose shot up. The wisp angled up towards him, but as it did he threw the red fuel tank at the wisp. It hit the wisp in the center, making a huge explosion. However the shock wave hit the Moose, snapping the rudder. Sjin had no control. "Down we go!" Sjin yelled. The Moose spiraled down, heading straight for the water and Booom! Sjin saw white, and Jake swimming up past him. He knew he should as well, but he just couldn't. His vison faded as a hand appeared from above. Decided to add wiki members, ask if you want to be part of F.D.U Category:Blog posts